


Stay

by Kierensczerny



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, One Night Stand, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierensczerny/pseuds/Kierensczerny
Summary: “You’re a good kisser.”“Do you want to go back to my place?”“Mhm.”—“We don’t have to do anything.”“I want to.”—After going home with Eva one night Vilde wakes up with a hangover and no clothes on. Being too nervous to confront Eva she leaves before the girl wakes up. Eva is confused to why she would leave. She had asked her to stay.





	1. Please, stay

**Fredag**

Eva had drunk two glasses of wine since she got there and one at the vors. Which meant that even if she wasn’t drunk she was tipsy all right. Still she didn’t miss how hers and Vilde’s fingers touched when she handed her the bottle of white wine. Neither did she miss how it affected the other as well. Vilde glanced at Eva’s lips more than any uninterested girl would. It sent a feeling of confidence through her body. Eva had been the one to initiate most of their kisses. Vilde’s recent body language showed Eva had had a bigger impact than she had thought at first. At first they had been just kisses. She was a flirty drunk and often ending up kissing somebody. The difference was that she rarely remembered the others the way she did with Vilde. Vilde made her remember every kiss. Every touch.

At the moment Eva was dancing in the middle of the room along with a boy she didn’t know the name of. The party was at some third year’s house who was in one of the more popular russebusser. Vilde had been the one to get them invited. She fought harder than ever for the russebuss since it was their last year in school. It was as if she was trying to prove something. Eva knew how bad Vilde’s self-esteem was. Every single mistake seemed huge for her. That is part of the reason why Eva never pressured her into confronting her feelings for Eva. Because she knew she had them. Being gay was something Vilde could see others be, but it didn’t match into her own world. She was meant to have the most popular guy. Eva knew that was the reason for her obsession with William in first grade. She could see her talking and trying to flirt with the leader of the russebuss now as well.

Eva felt hands on her hips and was reminded of the guy she was dancing with. He was handsome and probably somebody Vilde would encourage her to hook up with. She was fairly sure he was close to the russebuss leader. That didn’t matter to her though. The one that mattered was flirting with a boy. She smiled as the other girl met her eyes. They looked at each other for over a minute. Not paying attention to the boys. Eva showed off her body as she danced and held Vilde’s gaze the whole time. Vilde licked her lips and tugged at her pink top nervously. That encouraged Eva even more and she forgot the guy she was dancing with. He noticed that she was distracted and tried to feel her up to get her attention. It gave him a punch in the stomach.

Upset for having the moment ruined she left the dance floor and miraculously found an empty bathroom. She muttered some curses at the handsy boy as she locked the door and slid down to sit on the cold tiles. She held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Somebody knocked on the door and made her startle.

“Just a minute”, she called out and rose to her feet. Her eyes met her own in the mirror on the opposite wall. She was unpleasantly surprised to see her mascara smeared from tears. Quickly she cleaned up her face and went to open the door.

Outside stood Vilde. Eva looked at her. Her sparkling blue eyes. Rosy cheeks. Her pink lips.

Vilde looked worriedly at her. “Are you–”

Eva cut her off by pulling her inside the bathroom. She locked the door behind her.

“What are you–”, Vilde tried again, but this time she was interrupted by Eva’s lips. Eva pushed her lips against hers with desperation. The other girl stood still. Eva noticed and tried to get her to kiss her back. Soon enough she did. Vilde’s hands reached up her arms and Eva wondered how she could have ever stayed away from her. The kiss was sloppy and eventually they slowed down. They went from one soft kiss to another. Eva felt the shapes of Vilde’s lips against her own. When they pulled back from each other they both stared with wide eyes.

“Wow”, Eva gasped.

Vilde scrunched up her nose as she did when she was amused. “Are you drunk, Eva?”

 _Oh, no_ , Eva thought to herself, _I can’t let her think that this was another of my drunk impulses_.

She pushed Vilde up against the door to kiss her again, but stopped right before their lips touched. Eva looked down at the lips covered with a soft pink lipstick from MAC. She knew it was that one because Vilde had told her she liked it. Because of that reason she had one at home. Her breath met Vilde’s lips, but they didn’t touch. Eva‘s arms caged her to the door. Her body was pressed against Vilde’s.

“Doesn’t matter. I like your lips either way.”

Vilde put her arms around Eva’s back as if she could get any closer. Her eyelids were a little hooded. That’s how Eva knew she was trying to flirt. “You like my lips?”

Eva let their lips meet for only a second. “I like you.”

Vilde giggled in a way that always made Eva smile and look admiringly at her. The pink lips made her unable to stay away any longer. She cupped Vilde’s jaw and tilted her chin to get a better angle. Eva felt the other girl’s tongue against hers and smiled into the kiss.

As Vilde felt Eva smile she giggled again. She almost seemed high and Eva felt so good that she could do that to her.

Vilde didn’t stop looking at Eva’s lips as she said, “You’re a good kisser.”

That made the other girl laugh and for a moment Vilde’s smile dropped. Eva kissed her again to show her that she didn’t laugh at her. She was just happy. Eva kissed her cheek over to Vilde’s ear.

“Do you wanna come home with me?”

“Mhm.”

***

They had kissed all the way from the bathroom to the door. Vilde pulled away a few times to see if they were being watched, but Eva pulled her closer, kissing her again to take her mind off it. People were looking, but Eva wouldn’t let them ruin this.

As they stepped into her house Eva pushed off her coat and quickly did the same to Vilde’s. They stared at each other in the hallway. Both their mouths were half open. Because they were out of breath. Because they wanted to be ready to start kissing again.

“Is your mom home?” Vilde asked.

Eva shook her head and took the step toward Vilde that divided them and let their lips meet again. Her hands were on Vilde’s hips to pull her closer. Vilde’s hands didn’t leave Eva’s arms. Eva knew there was still something in Vilde that said stop. Her kisses didn’t say it, but her hands that wouldn’t move. The way she had looked to see if people had been watching. Eva was going to make sure she no longer felt uncomfortable.

Vilde was walking backwards as Eva pushed them farther into the house. Eventually Vilde’s back hit against something. They had got to the kitchen counter. Eva picked her up by her thighs and put her on the cold surface. She stepped between her legs and pushed the kiss deeper. She was forced to stand on her toes as Vilde was to high up to stand normally. As Vilde stopped to catch her breath Eva kissed her down her collarbones that were within her reach. Her hands were under Vilde’s top feeling the bra beneath them. It almost made her stepped back in shock as Vilde pulled it off. The other girl must have seen her staring because she soon put her arms over her chest and looked away. Eva shook her head to get herself to focus. She took Vilde’s hands and pushed them away at the same time as she kissed her breasts. Eva looked up at her through her eyelashes.

“You’re beautiful, Vilde.”

Even in the dark she could see her blush. The girl put her hands on Eva’s arms again, but Eva knew she had started to get to her. It was obvious as she looked down at the top that lay on the floor.

Her hands sneaked up under Vilde’s skirt when she stopped her. Vilde pulled away and pushed at Eva’s hands. Eva quickly pulled away and looked into Vilde’s eyes. They were flickering anxiously.

“Sorry”, Eva said. That made Vilde look at her. Eva was relieved as she saw Vilde smile.

“I just–”

“Hey, hey.” Eva cupped her jaw with her hands. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Vilde bit down on her lip and she immediately understood that those words would be hard to live up to. Vilde took Eva by her arms and pulled her closer again. This time she was the one to kiss Eva and as many times before this night Eva couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“I want to.”  
  
Without further notice Eva picked her up from the counter and Vilde straddled her hips. It was more difficult to carry Vilde and kiss her at the same time than Eva would have thought. They stumbled into a wall and Eva was afraid that Vilde had been hurt, but she only laughed. After that Vilde stood on the floor instead.

It felt like forever until they got to Eva’s bedroom door. Eva was kissing her against it. As she opened it Vilde stumbled inside and they broke away from each other for the first time since the kitchen counter. They stared at one another. Eva’s eyes kept glancing at Vilde’s now swollen lips. Her eyes went wide when Vilde was the one to sit down on the bed and tugged at Eva’s wrist to follow her. Vilde was rarely the one to initiate something like this.

“Do you–” Eva swallowed her nervousness. “You’re sure?”  
  
Vilde’s mouth was half open and her eyelids were hooded as she nodded. Eva sat down in her lap and cupped the nape of her neck to kiss her. Pulling her closer and closer. Vilde angled her head to deepen the kiss and Eva almost felt overwhelmed by it all. For so long she had longed for this. She pushed Vilde down on her back and hovered over her. Her hair fell in Vilde’s face, but instead of laughing about as Eva had thought she would she only pushed it away. She reached up to Eva and kissed her. While kissing she pulled her down with her. Eva broke into a smile as she felt Vilde’s hands reach around her back and down to her butt.

They had both taken off their skirts and Eva had pulled off her shirt. It had been a struggle to do it with as much kissing as possible. Their breaths were shallow from it all. Vilde had rolled them around to be the one straddling Eva. Eva was starting to worry where they would end. Her friend had had problems with sleeping with boys. When she had slept with William she hadn’t been ready and she had been affected by that for a long time. Eva didn’t want to push her into doing something she wasn’t ready for. Especially not while being drunk.

“Vilde–”, Eva started, but was cut off by another kiss. Vilde didn’t stop to let her talk. Instead she seemed even more eager.

“Vilde?” she tried. Her lips were covered by Vilde’s again. Instead of trying again she pushed her away carefully and looked in her eyes. Vilde seemed confused. Eva stroke her cheek softly to calm her. The girl’s makeup was smudged. The lips had a mix of Vilde’s pink and Eva’s a bit darker lipstick on them. A line of mascara was smeared over her left cheek.

“Is something wrong?” Vilde asked.

Eva smiled reassuringly. “No, nothing. I just–”

She could see how Vilde was preparing herself to be dismissed. “Vilde, nothing is wrong.” A slight breath of relief, but she hadn’t entirely relaxed. “I want you, but we can’t do this. Not tonight.”

Vilde raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

“We’re both a bit drunk. Plus I don’t want to start this with sleeping with you. I want to have a movie night with you. Drink some wine. Eat popcorn. Go to the park. Sit on a bench with you and barely taking my eyes off you. Listening to you talk. I want you.”

If Vilde hadn’t been nervous before she sure was now. Eva tried to calm her by keeping on stroking her cheek.

“You want to be with me?”

Eva almost laughed out loud, but she knew she couldn’t do that. Not when Vilde was looking at her like that. “Yes.”

Vilde reached down to kiss her again, but this time it was slow and emotional. She let their foreheads rest against each other. Eva felt her breath against her lips and wanted to pull her closer, but she didn’t. They needed to take it slow.

Suddenly Vilde giggled. Eva scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

“You smell like white wine.”

Eva remembered how she had avoided the beer all night. Vilde didn’t like beer.

“You like white wine”, Eva mumbled.

Vilde sat up and looked down at Eva. “Did you drink it just for me? Did you know we were gonna kiss?”

“I had my hopes.”

Vilde grinned and kissed her again. They pulled each other closer. Vilde put her hands at her sides trying to lift her closer. Soon they were panting again. Eva pushed her away.

“If we are gonna wait, we really need to stop doing that.”

Vilde fell down on her side next Eva. “You’re right.”

Eva cupped her jaw and stared into her eyes. She wondered if she could ever get enough of the blue in them. Vilde looked back at her with a smile on her lips. They were laying close to each other and shared soft kisses.

After another kiss Eva closed her eyes and let herself breathe Vilde in. “Stay the night?”

The other girl nodded and soon they fell asleep.

***  
**Lørdag**

When Eva woke up the following morning the memories of the night before warmed her up inside. With a smile on her face she turned around to look at Vilde. Only, she wasn’t there. Eva sat up in the bed and looked around the room as if she had missed her. There was no trace of the girl. Quickly she put on her clothes and went out of her bedroom with the hope of finding her elsewhere in the house. The clock said it was 12:17. She could vey well have woken up before her. Eva was a heavy sleeper and she knew Vilde wasn’t. Maybe she was eating breakfast. Or lunch. When she got to the kitchen she found Vilde’s top on the floor. There was no sign of the girl though. With a sigh Eva picked up the top and sat down in a chair.

Had this really been a one night stand?

Never would she have thought she would have one with Vilde. She was way too important for Eva for that. Sure, they didn’t sleep with each other, but they were close to. If Vilde had only wanted to be friends that was surely ruined now.

With the top still in her hands she went to her coat which was still on the floor in the hallway to get her phone from the pocket. There were a few messages from Noora, Sana and her mom. Noora and Sana were telling her they were going home from the party last night. Her mom told her she had transferred money to her account for food. No messages from Vilde. She decided to text her herself.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 12:27**  
Vilde, where are you?

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 12:29**  
You told me you’d stay. If you think I regretted anything, think again.  
I wasn’t that drunk.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 12:31**  
And I found your top in the kitchen. Come over and you’ll get it back.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 12:37**  
I want to see you.

After waiting over an hour she texted her again. Hopelessly trying to get her attention.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 13:58**  
Vilde???  


No answer.

***  
**Søndag**

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 14:21**  
Why aren’t you answering?

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 14:45**  
This is getting ridiculous. Meet me in front of the school.  
We need to talk.

Eva sat on the bench where they used to eat lunch during school days. Her phone was in her hands. Actually she wanted to keep her hands in her pockets to protect them from freezing, but she was too afraid to miss a message. She had the conversation with Vilde open. She was staring at it as if she was trying to get it to answer by itself.

After an hour with no text and no Vilde in sight she knew she wasn’t going to meet her.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 16:14**  
So you didn’t meet me at school. I doubt your phone has died.  
You always charge it until it’s at 100.

She hesitated before she clicked the call button. There was no way Vilde could just disappear. Eva wouldn’t let her. The call signal felt like a clock ticking. Telling her how much time had gone until Vilde would answer her. She never did. Instead she heard the familiar voice that said, “Velkommen til mobilsvar.”

With a sigh she sent a final text to then put the phone in her pocket and head home.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 16:31**  
Please just call

***  
**Mandag**

Eva felt like her heart was beating way too fast as she stepped into the school building. All morning she had prepared what she would say to Vilde when she met her. She got to the hallway with hers and the other girls’ lockers. There she found Noora, Sana and Chris, but no Vilde. Maybe she was a little late.

When all girls met again during the break it was clear that Vilde wouldn’t be in school that day.

“Have you heard from Vilde, Eva?” Chris asked.

Eva raised her eyebrows at her. Sure, Eva was the one of those Vilde texted more, but Chris was usually the one to know if she was sick.

“Why are you asking me?”

“You were the last one to see her this weekend.” Chris grinned. To make it worse she made a kissing sound at Eva. Sana and Noora stared at her. Eva glared at her until she stopped.

“Well, I haven’t seen her since then. She hasn’t texted you?”

Chris shook her head. “She texted me early Saturday to tell me she had been really drunk at the party, but I haven’t heard from her after that.”

Eva frowned. Had Vilde really been that drunk? Maybe she didn’t remember anything. Eva remembered the morning after. What it must have looked like. With both of them almost naked. Maybe she thought they had actually slept together.

“She’s probably just sick”, Eva muttered. She picked up her phone and looked at hers and Vilde’s conversation as she had many times before that weekend.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 09:53**  
You’re not at school today. The others told me you  
hadn’t texted them either. Makes me feel a little better  
since that means I’m not the only one you’re ignoring.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 09:57**  
But I‘m also really worried.

***

Eva had thought about going over to Vilde the whole day. Her house was on the way home to Eva. She did stop on the other side of the road. Others walked past her on their way home from school and work, but Eva stood still. Her fingers hovered over the screen of her phone. She thought about texting Vilde she was outside. She was worried that would seem a bit pressuring though. Eventually she decided to go home.

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 15:43**  
School is over and I walked past your house. Almost  
knocked on your door. But I thought you’d reach out if you wanted to talk

 **Eva Kviig Mohn, 15:44**  
Miss you

***

Eva got home to an empty house. She put her coat over a chair and went to her bedroom. She had barely sat down on her bed as the doorbell rang. A small part her asked herself if it was Vilde as she ran to the door. She opened the door and was met by not one, but three people.

Chris, Sana and Noora was standing outside the door.

“What are you doing here?” Eva asked.

“Chris told us what happened last Friday”, Noora told her. Eva was confused and they saw it. “You and Vilde kissed.”

Chris made kissing noises again. This time Sana glared at her and Chris quickly shut up and looked away.

“We’ve kissed before”, Eva said quietly. She wasn’t sure Vilde wanted them to know they had kissed. Actually she was certain she didn’t.

“Not like this.” This time it was Chris who was talking and Sana nudged her which made Chris look confused. “What? It’s true.”

Sana ignored her. “We have reason to believe that what you did at the party is why Vilde wasn’t at school today.”

Eva’s eyes dropped to the ground. They agreed with what she had thought. Vilde had regretted it.

“Can we come in?” Chris wondered. “It’s freezing outside.”

Without a word Eva opened the door wider and gestured for them to come inside. They went to Eva’s bedroom. Eva and Noora sat down on the bed. Sana sat down in a chair after having put away all the clothes that covered it. Chris was walking around the room. She was picking up stuff and looked at them before putting them down again. Eventually she found something she didn’t put down. Eva’s eyes went wide as she saw what Chris had found. It was Vilde’s pink top from last Friday. She rushed over to her and grabbed it from her hands. Quickly she threw it into a closet.

All three girls were surprised.

“Was that–”, Noora started hesitantly.

“Vilde’s top?” Chris said with a grin and round eyes. “Yes.”

Eva sat down on her bed again. Noora shifted closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. With the other hand she turned Eva’s head to make her look at her.

“Did you and Vilde sleep together, Eva?”

Eva could feel tears come to her eyes. “No, we didn’t sleep together. She came home with–”. Her voice cracked and she had to cough. She tried again. “Vilde came home with me and we made out, but I didn’t want to sleep with her because we were both a bit drunk. So we just lay in bed together and the next day she was gone.”

The tears had started streaming down her face and Noora was hugging her. Sana and Chris went over to her to do the same. Noora stroke her hair and said it was going to be alright.

Eventually Eva calmed down and she told them what had happened. How she had texted their friend all weekend and tried to call her, but she didn’t answer. They all stayed in her bed and hugged her when she was tearing up again. She didn’t tell them everything that happened that night. That was between Vilde and her. Eva was careful with giving any details that Vilde might be uncomfortable with. Everything she said was about how she felt. She never told them how Vilde might feel. Which meant there was nothing anybody could hold against the other girl. Not that her friends would.

“Does Vilde know all this?” Noora asked.

Eva looked at her. “What?”

“Does she know how you feel? And does she know you didn’t sleep together?”

“I– I don’t know.”

“Tell her.”

“But she doesn’t answer when I call.”

“Text her”, Sana joined in with. “The important thing is that she knows.”

“I don’t know if she’s reading my texts”, Eva muttered.

“Trust me”, Chris said. “If I were her, I would read every single letter of your texts. She’s just not answering because she doesn’t know how you feel.”

Eva picked up her phone and took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m doing it.”  
  
**Eva Kviig Mohn, 17:32**  
Vilde. I need to tell you what happened last Friday. From what I understand you don’t remember anything which makes this so much more difficult because I do and I had wished for you to do the same. We did not have sex. I stopped us before we could go any further. I didn’t want to do it when we were affected by alcohol. That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be with you. It’s the opposite. Vilde. You are my friend, but when I look at you I don’t only see the things a friend should. I see how much I want to take care of you when you’re sad. Not only by bringing you tea, but by sitting next to you. Kissing your cheek. Telling you how much I like you. When you’re laughing I don’t only laugh along with you. I also think about how much I want to make you keep smiling. Because you’re worth that and so much more. You’re not worth being a one night stand when you are who you are and I have the feelings I have for you. That’s why I didn’t sleep with you. I hope you don’t stay home because you’re ashamed of what you thought we did or because of what we did. If you don’t feel the same I promise you I’ll stay away.

 

“I did it”, Eva said quietly.

“Can we read it?” Chris asked. Before Eva could answer her Sana nudged her and she didn’t ask again.

“I told her how I felt and that we didn’t sleep together.”

“That’s good, Eva”, Noora said and smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

They decided to eat dinner at Eva’s house. Eva started off by sitting at the counter and watching Noora make a vegetable sauce, but soon she remembered how that was where Vilde had sat and stood next to the stove instead. She was setting the table has she heard a buzz from her phone. All four of the girls looked at it and then at each other. None of them moved.

“This will be so awkward if it’s only one of those 20% off on jeans at H&M”, Chris said. Eva picked up her phone and saw that it wasn’t from H&M. It was from Vilde.

 **Vilde, Mandag 18:07**  
I’m coming to school tomorrow.

Eva almost stopped breathing. She couldn't believe Vilde finally reached out. She hadn’t really answered Eva’s earlier text, but this was something. It showed that she was ready to talk.

“What does it say?” Noora asked.

“She’s coming to school tomorrow.”

Chris laughed happily and tried for a high five from Sana. She high fived her with a small smile on her own lips.

Noora went to hug her and Eva hugged her back.

“Thank you”, Eva said to them.

“We’re proud of you”, Noora said quietly.

They ended up staying at Eva’s over the night. They went home to get their thing to soon come back. Eva was happy to have them there. The following day they agreed to help Eva get time alone to talk to Vilde.

***  
**Tirsdag**

Eva was pacing. She hated when she was pacing. That meant she was nervous. She had to be calm if was going to talk to Vilde. She was standing alone in the hallway in school. The other girls had seen Vilde outside and immediately made sure that nobody else got inside the hallway with their lockers. Eva had two minutes tops before Vilde got there. She stood by Vilde’s locker and hoped she needed to get her books from it. There was a possibility that she had them with her already. Just as she thought that she heard a door open behind her and she spun around. Her mouth fell open for a second before she ordered herself to focus. This was it. There by the door at the end of the hallway she stood. Vilde.

_Please, stay._


	2. Stay this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde's point of view during the weekend.

_“You’re a good kisser.”_

_“Do you want to go back to my place?”_

_“Mhm.”_

_—_

_“We don’t have to do anything.”_

_“I want to.”_

—

**Lørdag**

 

Vilde woke up feeling hangover. No surprise there as she had spent the whole night before drinking. She and the other girls had been at a russe party. Vilde had wanted them to hook up with some of them in hope of getting a good reputation. She had a vague memory of feeling lips on hers. On her collar bones. On her throat.

Immediately she sat up in her bed. As she had feared, it wasn’t her bed. What surprised her more was that she still recognized the room. When she looked to the other side of the bed she saw the owner of the room. Eva. She lay on her side with her back to Vilde. From where she sat in the bed she could see that her friend was naked. She looked down on her own body and saw that she was still in her bra, but her skirt was on the floor and she didn’t see her shirt.

_What happened last night?_

Full of confusion and some shame she quickly dressed in yesterday’s clothes went out through Eva’s bedroom door. She tiptoed through the house. She knew she didn’t need to because Eva’s mom was away on a work trip and Eva had been pretty out. Still, Vilde felt like she was doing the walk of shame. It wasn’t that Eva was a girl. She had come to terms with that long ago. About the same time as Eva had exchanged kissing her at parties to kissing Chris.

No her worries lay with the knowledge that Eva was probably just too drunk to have made the choice to sleep with her. Vilde was right before the front door when she stopped.

_Did they sleep together?_

Vilde had never slept with a girl before. It was just her luck that they both would be drunk during her first time. There were a few moments she remembered from the night before. They had been kissing. A lot. But she didn’t remember them sleeping together.

She hesitated at the door. Both her coat and shoes were on, but she couldn’t step out through the door. She felt guilty for leaving the morning after when she didn’t know if she and Eva slept together. Eva. She had had a crush on her for a year. Ever since that kiss at The Penetrator party. Although, Vilde suspected it had started before that. The feelings had developed from a crush as well. She had started to accept the fact that it would just be that. Nothing more.

Then she woke up in Eva’s bed. With barely any clothes on. With a deep sigh she finally stepped out through the door and quietly closed it. Not that Eva was very easy to wake. She had kept on slumbering even though Vilde had stumbled over a pile of school books on her way out. Vilde made her way home while looking at her phone. She had a missed phone call from her mom and one from Chris. Her mom had left a message wondering when she got home. She didn’t bother to answer her as she would be home soon anyway. Chris had texted her.

 

**Chris✨ 11:54**  
Where did you and Eva go?

 

**Chris✨ 00:23**  
Found you. Seems like Eva has moved on from Chris…

 

**Chris✨ 00:24**  
P-Chris I mean.

 

**Chris✨ 00:47**  
Oh, man. Lost you again. I’m going home. Good night you two ;)

 

Vilde panicked as she saw the messages. She thought she could pretend as if nothing had happened when she left Eva’s house. But judging from Chris’ messages they hadn’t gone unnoticed last night. They had kissed at parties before though without anybody acknowledging it. The problem was how she was going to look Eva in the eyes the following Monday. This wasn’t some random one night stand. This was Eva. She neither deserved nor was possible to be one. They were friends and had to talk at some point. She took a deep breath and decided it would be fine.

 

**Vilde Lien Hellerud, 10:24**  
Sooorry, Chris. I went home right before you  
texted me the last time and the battery died. I was sooo drunk.

 

***

**Lørdag**

 

**Eva❤️ 12:27**  
Vilde, where are you?

 

**Eva❤️ 12:29**  
You told me you’d stay. If you think I regretted anything, think again.  
I wasn’t that drunk.

 

**Eva❤️ 12:31**  
And I found your top in the kitchen. Come over and you’ll get it back.

 

**Eva❤️ 12:37**  
I want to see you.

 

**Eva❤️ 13:58**  
Vilde???

 

***

**Søndag**

 

**Eva❤️ 14:21**  
Why aren’t you answering?

 

**Eva❤️14:45**  
This is getting ridiculous. Meet me in front of the school.  
We need to talk.

 

Vilde stared at the messages. They sparked some hope in her that maybe Eva felt something for her as well. Eva had remembered her. Then she got to the “We need to talk”. Wasn’t that what all couples in movies used to say before they broke up? Eva and she hadn’t even been together so what would they break up from? From being friends? Then Vilde would rather pretend as if nothing had happened and continue being a friend. Even if it hurt.

 

**Eva❤️ 16:14**  
So you didn’t meet me at school. I doubt your phone has died.  
You always charge it until it’s at 100.

 

**Missed call - Eva ❤️**

 

**Eva❤️ 16:31**  
Please just call

 

***

**Mandag**

 

**Eva❤️ 09:53**  
You’re not at school today. The others told me you  
hadn’t texted them either. Makes me feel a little better since that means I’m not the only one you’re ignoring.

 

**Eva❤️09:57**  
But I‘m also really worried.

 

**Eva❤️ 15:43**  
School is over and I walked past your house. Almost  
knocked on your door. But I thought you’d reach out if you wanted to  
talk

 

**Eva❤️ 15:44**  
Miss you

 

***

Vilde had just put away the phone for the 100th time in the last couple of days when it gave out the message sound again. Hesitantly she picked it up. It was Eva. She had only got a few texts from her friends who wondered if she was sick. Still, most of the messages were from Eva. She saw the familiar contact name with Eva’s name accompanied with a heart. She had picked an emoji for all her friends some time ago. The heart was for Eva because she liked how passionate she was. A small part was because of all their kisses. It seemed so surreal now when it actually could be interpreted as in she being something more than just a friend.

 

**Eva❤️ 17:32**  
Vilde. I need to tell you what happened last Friday. From what I understand you don’t remember anything which makes this so much more difficult because I do and I had wished for you to do the same. We did not have sex. I stopped us before we could go any further. I didn’t want to do it when we were affected by alcohol. That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be with you. It’s the opposite. Vilde. You are my friend, but when I look at you I don’t only see the things a friend should. I see how much I want to take care of you when you’re sad. Not only by bringing you tea, but by sitting next to you. Kissing your cheek. Telling you how much I like you. When you’re laughing I don’t only laugh along with you. I also think about how much I want to make you keep smiling. Because you’re worth that and so much more. You’re not worth being a one night stand when you are who you are and I have the feelings I have for you. That’s why I didn’t sleep with you. I hope you don’t stay home because you’re ashamed of what you thought we did or because of what we did. If you don’t feel the same I promise you I’ll stay away.

 

Her mom knocked on her bedroom door before she went in with a cup of tea. She put down the tea on Vilde’s nightstand and sat next to Vilde in her bed. She was still staring down on her phone, only mumbling a small thank you. Her mom put a hand on her shoulder.

“How are you, sweetie?”

“I’m okay.”

“Why didn’t you go to school today?”

“Felt like had a cold when I woke up and I haven’t been sleeping very well. I also had some homework I needed to catch up on anyways.”

“Will you go to school tomorrow?”

Vilde stayed quiet for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“If there is anything you need, tell me.”

They sat in silence while her mom was rubbing her back comforting. After a few minutes she went up to leave when Vilde put a hand on her arm and stopped her. She sat down on the bed again. Vilde put away the phone on her nightstand.

“Mom, I like girls.”

She waited for a reaction, but it came slowly. So slowly that she thought her mom hadn’t heard her. But she had.

“As in…?”

“As in I’m gay.”

Silence again.

“Okay”, her mom finally said.

Vilde raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Her mom nodded. “Ja. Okay. I hope you understand that I love you no matter what. Your sexuality doesn’t change that.” She hugged her daughter while talking. “But I hope that wasn’t why you didn’t go to school today. Because you know homosexuality hasn’t been seen as a disease for many years so that isn’t a valid reason to skip school.”

Vilde laughed and hugged her back. “No, that’s not why. I’ll go to school tomorrow. I promise.”

“Good. Now drink your tea before it gets cold.”

***

**Vilde Lien Hellerud, Mandag 18:07**  
I’m coming to school tomorrow.

***  
**Tirsdag**

She took a shuddering breath before she entered the school building. The air was cold outside and she had dressed in more layers than usual. Beneath her winter coat she had both a shirt and a hoodie. She wore her usual scarf, but also a hat she had used when she was younger. It was nice to conceal herself a bit. It felt like she was protected from all the non-existent stares. She knew the girls wouldn’t tell anybody about what happened. Still it felt like everybody knew. Knew what? That she had hooked up with Eva? That she was gay? She didn’t know, but she figured why worry about something that wasn’t real? Nobody stared at her. That was until she got to her locker. She stopped in her tracks as she went into the empty hallway.

The hallway was entirely empty. Almost as if somebody had closed it off and had only let Vilde and one other person in. Because in front of Vilde’s locker stood Eva. She wore her brown coat and her red hair was braided. Some strand fell down at the sides. Vilde loved her hair when it was like that. She told herself to focus.

Eva was staring at her and didn't move. In the end Vilde was the one to start walking. Because she needed to get her books from her locker. She stopped as she was right in front of Eva. Eva’s mouth dropped open as if she was to say something, but never did.

“You’re standing in front of my locker.” Vilde slapped herself mentally as she said that.

Eva’s eyes flickered to the direction of the lockers and stepped away hastily. “Oh, sorry.”

Vilde smiled shyly at her and opened the locker. In silence she got her books and closed it again. When she turned around, Eva was still standing there.

Eva swallowed and spoke. “You left.”

Vilde’s eyes shot down to look at the floor. She was ashamed that what Eva said was true. What kind of friend was she?

“I’m sorry about that.”

Eva snorted. “Sorry? You haven’t answered any of my texts or calls. I have tried and tried to talk to you, but you’ve turned away.”

She was frustrated. It made her forget to speak quietly even when they were standing in the middle of a school. Vilde looked around to see if they still were alone. They were. She was starting to suspect that the other girls were watching the entrances.

“I’m here now.”

The look in Eva’s eyes softened and she stepped closer. She reached up and touched Vilde’s cheek. It felt like a spark went through her body and she willed herself to stand still.

“You are.”

They stood there in silence as Eva was drawing shapes on her skin.

“I’m sorry I left you. I thought you wouldn’t remember I‘d been there.”

“I remember it.” Eva got even closer and Vilde could feel her breath against her lips. “Every second.” Suddenly Eva pulled back a bit and there was worry in her eyes. “Did you read my text?”

Vilde knew she meant the last one. The one which meant Eva felt the same. She nodded.

“And?” urged the girl.

“Don’t stay away”, Vilde whispered. Eva’s lips turned into a grin and she stepped closer again.

Vilde’s breath hitched and she looked into the other girl’s eyes. They didn’t have their usual softness, but instead they were full of determination.

“And you don’t regret it?” Vilde asked. “Even if it was just making out?” For a second the determination was exchanged to hesitation, confusion, but they soon changed back again. She shook her head.

“Nei. Never. Do you?”

“Never”, Vilde breathed while looking at Eva’s lips. Her own lips were trembling from the anticipation and it got worse as Eva kept glancing down on them. They were so close until there was no space left. Their mouths met. Eva bit down on Vilde’s lower lip. Stopping it from trembling. Eva put her hands against the lockers and caged Vilde between them. She kissed her desperately as if she had waited for this. Vilde reached under Eva’s shirt to find skin. Eva was putting sloppy kisses down her throat and Vilde could feel how she wouldn’t be able to take off her scarf for the rest of the day. Not that she minded.

Eva pulled away for a moment to look at the other girl. They were staring at each other with such intensity that they couldn’t keep away for long. Vilde could feel Eva’s tongue slipping inside her mouth. How long hadn’t she longed for this? For even a kiss on the cheek and now they were heavily kissing against the lockers in school.

They were reminded as they heard a hoard of footsteps. Eva backed away just in time before the first students rounded the corner. They were still out of breath, but nobody bothered to give them a second glance. Soon Noora, Chris and Sana got there along with the other students.

“Sorry, we couldn’t keep them any longer. School starts in five”, Chris said.

Vilde’s suspicion had been right then.

Noora was looking at her weirdly and Vilde wondered if Eva had told them everything.

“You’ve got, uhm…” Noora gestured toward her own red lips.

Vilde looked back at her confused.

Eva laughed and stepped closer to Vilde. “You’ve got my lipgloss smeared over your mouth.”

She said it loud enough for the whole group to hear and Vilde blushed.

“Oh.”

“Let me get that for you”, Eva said and licked her thumb before using it to wipe it away. Vilde was stunned to silence and blushed. The other girls only seemed amused. Eva looked down at her lips as if she considered kissing her, but decided against it and backed away. Vilde knew it was to not make her feel uncomfortable. She kept a hand on Vilde’s back though.

“So, are we going to class then?” Eva asked unfazed.

“I have chemistry now, what about you?” Vilde asked in an attempt to take away the attention from Eva and her.

It failed as soon as Chris spoke. “Well, we can see that. You and Eva both.”

If possible, Vilde’s cheeks got even redder. They all laughed. Even Vilde who looked at Eva standing next to her. Eva looked back and smiled.

She leaned in close to whisper for only her to hear. “We’ll continue later, uh, honey?”

Vilde didn’t trust her voice and nodded instead.

“Let’s go back to my place after school.” Vilde could feel her breath down her neck. “Stay this time.”


End file.
